


Frame Up

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dannis head cannon, One Shot, Season 3, tims pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Frame Up 03x09. One Shot.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Frame Up

**Author's Note:**

> Little different twist on this one being from McGee’s POV. Short but sweet.

** Frame Up **

Tim was worried. Tony was obviously being framed. Right? Tony wouldn’t kill someone. As much as Tony winds him up and is the most goddamn _annoying_ person on the planet, he was a good guy. They were all worried. Because whoever had set him up, was good. It all pointed to Tony and if they couldn’t find anything to clear his name, he would end up locked away for good.

As much as Tim hated admitting it, he’d miss Tony around.

So, he did what he did best, searching computer leads. Going through Tony’s emails, internet history and phone records weren’t on top of his to do list of things he’d enjoy doing, but here he was. He really didn’t need that detailed insight into Tony’s life, he was worried he’d get some form of computer virus just from looking at Tony’s internet history.

As expected, there was porn, but honestly not as much as he expected. Not as many messages to woman as he’d expect. The way Tony goes on, it’s like there’s a new girl every week. But it didn’t seem to be the case. Unless Tony was sending his date invites by post in the mail. But this would be a secret Tim would keep.

He’s always had a feeling most of Tony’s alpha male bravado was a front.

Tim knows he’s meant to be looking for information on their killer or something to prove Tony’s innocence, but he couldn’t help but be distracted. Tony was always in his business; it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy being in Tony’s business just a little. Tony would definitely bring up everything he’d found out about Tim if roles were reversed.

Tim however, would keep Tony’s secrets. But maybe he’d share a few with Abby, just for the amusement of it.

Tim didn’t think he’d find anything super juicy, because most of it was typical Tony. Entertaining, yes. But what Tim found, he didn’t expect. He almost couldn’t believe what he was reading to be honest. He’d been going through Tony’s phone records when he’d clicked on his messages from one number in particular. It was his most commonly messaged number.

_Ziva._

He’s initially clicked on the records just doing his search, once he realised it was his messages with Ziva he went to click out. Ziva wouldn’t have any information relevant to the case. But his eyes had seen _something_ and he didn’t end up clicking out, he started reading.

_Tony: Are you missing something?_

_Ziva: You will have to be more specific, my hairy little butt._

Pet names? What was with his co-workers. He knows they flirt and bounce around each other almost every goddamn day, so surely, it’s just that. Flirting.

_Tony: Oh, I don’t know, a pair of green lacy panties._

No, they wouldn’t. They wouldn’t actually have sex, would they?

_Ziva: Are you sure those are mine Tony? You do have a lot of female visitors._

_Tony: You know I never have those kinds of visitors at my place. It’s always their place. These definetlty belong to you. Though I don’t believe they are Mossad issue…_

_Ziva: Maybe I forgot them on purpose._

_Tony: Oh yeah?_

_Ziva: I will have to come over and pick them up._

_Tony: I guess that means I didn’t disappoint._

_Ziva: I have found I prefer the quiet Tony, when his mouth is preoccupied._

Tim’s mouth was hanging open in shock. No. Way. They didn’t. Nope. Nadda. _Jesus._

“You’re going to catch flies in there Elf Lord” Tony grumbled walking into the office, taking a set at his desk. Tim quickly snapped out of it, closing the window he was just investigating. He really didn’t ever want to open that message thread again. He felt scarred for life.

He watched as Ziva also walked into the bullpen then, stopping in front of Tony’s desk. Those two always had their banter and Tim normally just ignored it. Thinking nothing of it. However, now he was thinking far too much about it. His brain was contaminated with the image of his two co-workers having sex. _Gross._

He watched as Ziva leant over Tony’s desk, whispering something to him. He was annoyed right now, it all but radiated off him. Because Tim was paying attention to them for once, he noticed the way Tony softened slightly at her words.

Tony of course threw a joke back at her in typical DiNozzo style and Ziva gave him a once over before laughing at him and turning around, heading to her desk. This was them, the back and forth. The sexual tension and teasing. Tim never thought anything of it before because Gibbs has rules about this kind of thing and he didn’t think they’d break on of the boss’s rules.

Honestly, he didn’t think Ziva was ever serious. He thought she flirted with Tony to lead him on, wind him up because that’s always where Tony’s head was with women. He didn’t think she’d ever sleep with him. But he was pretty damn confident after reading those messages that these two had bumped uglies. He couldn’t come up with any other possibility why Ziva would have left her panties at Tony’s place.

When had this started? She’d only been here a few weeks. Maybe the FBI agents weren’t wrong the other week when they believed Tony and Ziva had actually had sex while they were undercover. Tim had wondered why they were so comfortable naked and certainly took their role as being married very fair.

They didn’t have to get naked and roll around in bed. But they had. _Gross._ And now that he thinks about it, he remembers that Ziva all but insisted that she take Tony home that night.

Wow. How had he thought all of this information was any kind of normal? As much as this started making him uncomfortable it actually gave his writers muse some ideas. He had been hitting a difficult roadblock in his novel Deep Six, maybe a little love between his characters Tommy and Lisa would spice things up.

If he had to put up with the idea that these two were having sex, he guesses he could put the information to good use in one way.


End file.
